Payback
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 47 |last = Volt's Revolt |next = Mylene's Meltdown |image = File:Screen_Shot_2012-01-07_at_3.10.35_PM.JPG }} Payback is the 47th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on April 17, 2010. Plot While the Resistance celebrate the success with Drago's Battle Gear, the Vexos begin to finish their plans for planetary domination. Lync however, remembers how nice Alice was to him and worries that she may be one of the casualties, so he copies the data for the Alternative System and heads to Moscow to give it to Alice. Professor Clay discovered that somebody had made an unauthorized copy of the data and the news soon reaches to Mylene. When she reports it to King Zenoheld, who then sends Hydron to prevent Lync from exposing the data to the Resistance. When Lync arrives in front of Alice's house, at first Lync hesitates fearing that she may still be mad at him, but before he can make another move Hydron appears and vows to destroy Lync. During the battle, Hydron implies that he wishes to leave the Vexos as well since he is mad that Lync has a choice to leave where as he does not. Despite putting up a good fight, Aluze is destroyed and Lync is defeated and suffers the same fate as Volt. Before being completely dragged into the warp hole Lync throws his glove with the chip inside it and hopes that Alice will find it. After finishing cooking Alice heads to find her grandfather and sees the results of Lync's battle with Hydron as well as his glove and the memory card. Alice gives the chip to her grandfather, who insists they must show it to Dan and the others. When Keith asks how Alice found out she replied that Lync must have left it for her, but sadly adds that he is dead. Though the data suggests the Vexos Alternative System is incomplete, Keith states they will require the Bakugan DNA and Battle Gear data that they currently have making them targets for the Vexos once more. Major events * Professor Clay reveals to Zenoheld that Spectra has joined the Resistance. * Professor Clay reveals that the Resistance has finished analyzing the phantom data's DNA code and Battle Gear data, which are crucial to the Alternative's completion, while he has not. * Zenoheld plans to steal the Resistance's copy of the analyzed DNA code and Battle Gear data so that Professor Clay can finish the Alternative quicker. * Zenoheld reveals to the remaining Vexos that he plans to create the Alternative. * Lync defects from the Vexos, realizing that using the Alternative to destroy Earth would result in the death of Alice, who Lync still has a crush on. * Lync secretly steals a copy of the Alternative's plans and heads to Moscow to tell Alice. * Hydron shows up and challenges Lync to a battle before he is able to speak to Alice about the Alternative. * Lync battles Hydron and loses, with Aluze being destroyed in the process. * Hydron uses a Death Ball on Lync, resulting in Lync being sucked into the ball and disappearing. * Before vanishing, Lync throws one of his gloves, which Alice then finds and learns it has a memory card tucked inside. * Dr. Michael analyzes the memory card and learns it contains the data for a doomsday device. * Dr Michael and Alice send the Alternative plans to the Resistance. * The Resistance realizes that the plans are missing the Battle Gear data and DNA code, meaning the Vexos will soon come after them. * Alice forgives Lync and no longer hates him. Featured Brawls Lync Volan Vs Hydron 'Round 1' * Lync Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Hydron Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Lync throws his Gate Card and Aluze. (Power: 700 Gs) Hydron throws out Dryoid. (Power: 700 Gs) Hydron activates the ability Murasame Blade. (Dryoid: 700 - 1000 Gs) Lync opens his Gate Card (Ventus Reactor) to make Aluze's power level the same. (Aluze: 700 - 1000 Gs) Hydron activates his Fusion Ability: Shoo Dragonfly. (Aluze: 1000 - 800 Gs) Lync activates the ability Sky Impact. (Aluze: 800 - 1300 Gs) Aluze goes high and does an aerial blast at Dryoid, wiping him out. * Hydron Life Force: 40% Lync wins this round 'Round 2' * Lync Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Hydron Life Force: 200 Points (40%) Battle Hydron throws his Gate Card and Dryoid. (Power: 700 Gs) Lync throws out Aluze. (Power: 700 Gs) Lync activates the ability Dora Cannon. (Aluze: 700 - 1100 Gs) Hydron activates the ability Murasame Blade. (Dryoid: 700 - 1000 Gs) Hydron opens his Gate Card (Land Pressure) to make Aluze drop and immobile. (Aluze: 1100 - 900 Gs) Hydron then activates his Fusion Ability: Shoo Dragonfly. (Aluze: 900 - 700 Gs) Dryoid jumps on Aluze and stabs him from the top wiping him out. * Lync Life Force: 40% 'Round 3' * Lync Life Force: 200 Points (40%) * Hydron Life Force: 200 Points (40%) Battle Lync throws his Gate Card and Aluze. (Power: 700 Gs) Hydron throws out Dryoid. (Power: 700 Gs) Lync activates the ability Thunder Stripper. (Dryoid: 700 - 500 Gs) Hydron activates the ability Murasame Blade. (Dryoid: 500 - 800 Gs) Lync activates the ability Drive Storm, but Hydron nullifies it by activating the ability Mars Shield before Drive Storm came into effect. Hydron activates his Fusion Ability: Shoo Dragonfly. (Aluze: 700 - 500 Gs) Lync activates the ability Mega Bind. (Aluze: 500 - 800 Gs) Hydron activates the rest of his Fusion Abilites first he activates the Fusion Ability: Geki Dust Barrier. (Dryoid: 1000 - 1300 Gs) (Aluze: 800 - 500 Gs) Then finally his activates his Fusion Ability: Restu Lightning. (Dryoid: 1300 - 1700 Gs) Dryoid slices through Aluze causing him to get destroyed. * Lync Life Force: 0 Hydron Wins Bakugan Seen *Helix Dragonoid *Magma Wilda *Minx Elfin *Preyas *Master Ingram *Knight Percival *Saint Nemus *Helios MK2 *Akwimos (Flashback) *Dryoid *Aluze Battle Gear Seen *JetKor (Flashback) Video de:Abrechnung Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes